


It Gets Easier

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [63]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami are tired after a day with their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #469 'Running.'

Davina flopped down next to her wife on the bed. “How is it only 10 o’clock?” she asked, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

“I know” said Cami, stifling a yawn. “Remember when we used to stay out all night and then come home and have sex?”

Davina gave a tired chuckle. “Amazing how exhausting spending all day running around after two toddlers can be, isn’t it?”

“Well, they’ll be in school soon” said Cami. “My mom swears it gets easier then; at least until puberty hits.”

“Oh, God, puberty” moaned Davina, burying her head under a pillow.


End file.
